Diamond
:For other uses, see Diamond (disambiguation). :Not to be confused with Gems. Diamonds (sometimes called gems) are items available in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2 (before the 2.1 update and the Chinese version), Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. They are worth $1000 (100 coins in Garden Warfare and 250 in Garden Warfare 2), the highest value of any currency item. Because of this, diamonds are very rare. Once dropped, the player can either tap it to grab the diamond or, in Plants vs. Zombies, let a Gold Magnet pick it up or, in Garden Warfare and Garden Warfare 2, run and grab it. How to get diamonds ''Plants vs. Zombies *Defeating zombies (rarely happens although it can be common in Survival: Endless). *Defeating a Zombie Yeti (four, five if first time) (using the I, Zombie hack can summon many Zombie Yetis to get lots of diamonds). *Growing a Marigold to full size in the Zen Garden (one). *Growing a normal plant to full size in the Zen Garden (two). *First time completing mini-games, Survival Mode levels, or I, Zombie levels (one). *Finding bacon on Level 3-4 or 5-4 (one, depends on version). *Finding Crazy Dave's taco on Level 4-4 (one). *Every three streaks in I, Zombie Endless or every ten streaks in Vasebreaker Endless (one, not always). *Defeating Dr. Zomboss in Adventure Mode (three). *Destroying graves with the Grave Buster, although it is very rare. *Golden Sunflower Trophy (five, awarded by completing Adventure Mode and all mini-games, Puzzle levels, and Survival levels). Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (before the 2.1 update) *Opening a lunchbox. *Defeating zombies (rarely given). **More frequently in Endless Zones. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (Chinese version) *In the in-game map in later versions. *Getting them in daily rewards. *Buying them with real money. *Various events. *Defeating other players' lawns in PvP Mode for 10 gems a match (max. 50 gems per day) - prior to version 1.7.0. *Lucky Draw. *Having the streak of 20 and 50 uses in Lucky Draw. *Making an account which requires you to insert your age , phone number and email address (Can only be done once and gives you 30 diamonds). *Complete hard mode of some levels (get 10) or defeat Zomboss level of each world (get 20). ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' *Sometimes dropped after finishing a wave in Garden Ops (by only planting a bonus garden that drops coins). *Very rarely picked in Zomboss Slots. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' *Dropped after finishing plant/zombie waves when Flag of Power is risen. *Occasionally dropped after killing plant/zombie mini-bosses in Flag of Power. *Can be dropped by killing plant/zombie Champions. Lucky Spin achievement Lucky Spin is an achievement in some versions of Plants vs. Zombies that is earned when the player rolls three diamonds in Slot Machine. It is arguably the hardest achievement in any version of Plants vs. Zombies it appears in because even just one diamond is very rare, and three is even rarer. In console versions, however, they just have to get a single diamond. It will not give them anything, but two diamonds will give the player one. On the 1.02 update of the PS Vita version, however, the achievement does not involve diamonds to get it; instead, three of a kind in general will get it. Gallery Chinese version TurboMode2.jpg|The free bundle which requires a special code to unlock TurboMode.jpg|A bundle including gems Trivia *They have a "gleam" when they are about to be picked up. A chiming noise also is played when they appear. **The "gleam" is removed in Plants vs. Zombies 2. However, the chiming noise is still present. *It resembles the blue gem from Bejeweled, one of PopCap's other games. **They also make the same noise as in Insaniquarium ''when picked up and when making a match in Beghouled. *The diamond appears in the PC icons of Beghouled and Beghouled Twist. *In the 2.1 update of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, they were replaced with gems. However, they look extremely similar in color and shape. *Before the 2.1 update, if a player killed a Treasure Yeti and got its lunchbox, they would receive a diamond. However, due to the removal of diamonds on the 2.1 update, the player does not get a diamond anymore, but instead a bunch of coins which total to 1000 coins, which is the exact value of a diamond. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, they are sometimes found in lucky cards in the older versions. *In Slot Machine, you will get diamonds for spinning on rare occasions. See also *Money *Gem de:Edelsteine Category:Money Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition items